


The Protector

by luckylothcat



Series: The Protector [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Maul, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith!Obi-Wan, jedi!maul, jedi!maul/ofc, oooh i've got so many ideas for this, princess is palpatines only child, princess name reveal soon, sith obi so so snarky i had fun writing him, theyre gonna be tripping up on their feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylothcat/pseuds/luckylothcat
Summary: Tormented by a Sith Lord and at the end of her wits, the heir to the Naboo throne is taken to Dathomir to choose a protector against her tormentor. Bored of his home planet, by chance Maul is the one picked and along with his brothers he leaves to serve his new monarch.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Protector [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076786
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time posting on here so I am nervous but I hope you guys enjoy part one of The Protector. This started out as something self indulgent because dang it's been a year but I am actually trying to flesh it out a bit - please let me know what you think!
> 
> you can also find The Protector on my tumblr: sithapprenticemaul !!

The three figures hurrying from the Theed Royal Palace could barely be seen against the dark of the night. The stars glistened above in the cool, clear sky while the usually thrumming and bustling city was hushed at night, with only the noises of the local fauna for ambience. The ship was waiting in the courtyard, the sleek metal almost glowing under the moonlight. The entrance ramp was lowered as Chancellor Palpatine, his daughter and the head of the Royal Guard quickly made their way aboard.

The ship was cold, warranting a shudder from The Princess as the ramp closed behind them. She took in her surroundings, thinking of the events that led her here, scurrying off into the night like a hunted creature. While she felt safe in the presence of her father, yet she could not surrender the terror that was instilled in her earlier in the evening, when Sith Lord Kenobi had again come for her.

He came as he had come many times before, sneaking in through one of the innumerable weak spots of the palace, slipping effortlessly through the palace staff and guards. Theed Palace was simply too big for every corridor to be guarded at all times - all the better for him.

This time, he corned her in her quarters, brazen and unafraid of the consequences. There were no consequences for him. Kenobi had been ordered to steal away the Princess by his Master. To what end he did not know, nor did he really care. Tormenting her was fun enough. Her fear was delicious too him, intoxicating. He would toy with her until the right moment came to spirit her away. She stood no chance against him. It was common knowledge The Princess was quite ill, barely able to run without gasping for breath. Yet despite this glaring weakness in their monarchy, the people of Naboo cherished her. Her kindness knew no bounds. 

She was seated at her vanity in front of the mirror, brush in hand, gently running it through her dark and unruly locks. Her soft brown eyes were transfixed on her own reflection as she worked. A small smile was on her face, a relic from her peaceful walk in the gardens. A relic shattered by Kenobi’s voice cutting through the quiet.

“My, my,” he taunted as he stepped into her room, shamelessly enjoying the sudden panic of his presence being realised. “My dear Princess, perhaps next time you will be kind enough to walk the gardens with me?”

He walked in as if he owned the palace, in his eyes he soon would, cloak swirling around him as he walked toward a seat on the opposite side of the room. Settling himself contently a lazing Tooka cat, he admired his Princess. How very lovely she looked tonight. Her dark hair was undone and flowing from its traditional up do. Her skin sunkissed radiated warmth even as the cool evening air was settling in. This was a warmth he craved as a being of the dark. A small beauty mark just under her lip made her even more endearing. He longed to reach out and brush his hand against her face.

The Princess was frozen in fear, her breath shallow and her hand still clutching the brush. She dared not turn to face him, his reflection in her mirror alone was too much for her. The realisation that he had once again been watching her, unnoticed and unchecked, made the blood pound in her ears. She knew she was trapped and there was nothing she could do. 

“Not again, Maker please, not again.” she pleaded silently. “Please, please, not again.”

“Won’t you turn to me, my dear?” the Sith asked innocently. “I’m not going to hurt you”.

How she wished she could believe him.

A lie. That was what it was. He always hurt her. Not physically, but the frequency of his uninvited visits, his taunts and teases and threats coupled with the injury of many palace staff who dared to try to stop him, hurt.

Her body was uncomfortably rigid, panic coursing through her veins, telling her to run when there was no point in running. 

“Never let him see your fear. He is unworthy of it.” Her father’s words rang through her mind. “You are the future Queen of Naboo, show it to him.”

“Leave.” she spoke in a voice just above a whisper. Her body trembled as she spoke, trying desperately to sound authoritative and in command of a situation she was so desperately not in control of. She did not realise she was stoking the fire inside the Sith that sat before her, clothed head to toe in black like the shadow he was. He loved it when she tried to fight back. She was so wonderfully weak and utterly at his mercy. Just as the rest of the galaxy would soon be once his Master’s plan was set into motion.

Tonight however, the Sith was feeling lazy content with the fear he had once again instilled in his prey. The guards would be coming by to check on his royal sweetling at any moment. He would have loved to torment her further but even he knew not to be foolish. Another scrap with her pathetic palace guards would make news and his Master would not be pleased.

The Sith rose suddenly, his black robes billowing around him like a thunder cloud. He smirked deeply, golden eyes shining gleefully as he mockingly bowed toward his Princess. Just as soon as he had appeared, he had left.

The hairbrush clattered to the cold floor, The Princess shaking. Her nails dug half-moons into her palms as she tried desperately to steady herself. It was all too much. Tears fell freely from her eyes, warm and hot, blurring her vision.

“I can’t do this anymore.” she cried to herself as her chest heaved with sobs. She wept and cried until she could no more, until her breathing became dangerously unsteady. The guards, delayed in their arrival, hurriedly carried her to the infirmary.

That night, seeing his only child exhausted and drained from the fear of being constantly under threat, her father had decided that this last transgression was enough. They would travel to the Quelli sector to meet with an old friend of his, one who trained the fiercest of warriors, the Nightbrothers. Strong and loyal Zabrak men who would surely be able to protect his daughter.

Her father’s comforting hand on her shoulder brought her suddenly back to reality. She reached up to hold his hand in her own, releasing a breath she did not realise she was holding.

“All will be well, my dear.” he said softly. “Our guards and defences in Theed are lacking, but even a Sith will find a trained Nightbrother a challenge. Trust in The Force.”

She smiled at him weakly, dropping her gaze to the floor as her father moved past her toward the pilot, readying for take-off.

“Oh Maker, please let this be true.” she prayed silently as she gathered her cloak tighter around her and prepared to leave home behind. 

Dathomir. A planet bathed in red was their destination. Seeing it from afar aboard her father’s ship was enough to make the Princess shudder. The planet had a foreboding atmosphere, but she was willing to do anything to rid herself of this menacing presence in her life.

Landing, the Princess was disoriented. It was night on Naboo and yet it was dawn here. The lack of rest and oncoming sunrise made her head spin as she departed the ship, shielding her eyes with her hand. Looking around, she raised her hood as she spotted the one that they had come to see.

Brother Viscus of the Nightbrothers. He stood tall and proud, his rust coloured skin blending him into the murky backdrop of his home. The sunrise behind him illuminated his crowning horns, some long, some broken through age and experience. This was a warrior who had seen many battles, there was no doubt about it.

The Chancellor greeted him jovially, the two shaking hands and exchanging quick pleasantries as The Princess was ushered forward by her father to greet their host. Viscus’s faded green eyes looked down upon her with sympathy as she struggled to meet his gaze and gave a quick bow, knowing why they had travelled all this way.

They began to walk east, towards the village. They sun continued to rise, bringing to light the gnarled undergrowth and shrubbery of the planet. The red earth underfoot was dry and crumbling. How harsh and unforgiving this planet seemed to the royalty of Naboo. The Princess wondered how anything could survive here.

The village was small but well kept. Zabrak males of all sizes and colours walked around, fulfilling their tasks, talking, and joking amongst themselves. Noticing their Brother had returned with off-worlders, they quickly formed neat lines in front of their guests, curious as to whom Viscus had invited into their homestead. 

“My brothers and sons. We find esteemed guest in our presence.” Viscus gestured to the Chancellor who smiled brightly at the warriors before him. 

“His child, the future Queen to the throne of Naboo, has fallen victim to the Sith menace. The Sith Lord Kenobi is relentlessly pursuing her.”

The Princess felt her face burning red and she stared with all her concentration into the dusty bare earth. She could feel the subtle gaze of all the Nightbrothers on her now. She could just imagine them, wondering, assuming, judging. 

Another pathetic royal too weak to protect herself. Too weak for the crown that was her birth right.

“Tonight, we will see whom amongst you is worthy of fighting against the Sith, in the name of the future Queen. Each of you will fight the heir to the throne, the Princess herself, and we shall see just who is strong enough for this task.”

Both the Chancellor and Princess looked alarmingly at Viscus who had a small smile on his face as he continued to face his warriors.

“Viscus...your warriors will fight her? Surely this is not necessary? You know of my daughter’s ailments.” 

“I am aware my friend, but it is what our history dictates. Only through battle will we find the one you search for. For one of us to protect her we must understand her. Come, let us talk inside.”

The Chancellor was led away by Viscus, discussing the details of the night’s festivities amongst themselves and seemingly nonchalant about the fighting that was to come in the evening.

The Nightbrothers quickly went back to their tasks, talking quietly among themselves with this new information. It had been a long time since anyone had left the planet, to fight against a Sith no less. The chosen one would be deeply honoured.

The Princess gazed around at the Zabrak before her, none of whom would meet her eye. Some were nearly twice her height. She hesitated to think of the damage they could do to her. Surely her father would talk Viscus out of this madness. She needed a bodyguard, not a body more broken than hers already was. She was no fighter. Not like her mother.

She scurried quickly and delicately after her father, not noticing the pair of bright blue eyes that were on her from afar. A male Zabrak, red as the planet itself with impressive black markings along his body was leaning against a wall, watching her with feigned mild interest, as if this were not the most interesting occurrence on Dathomir in years. His arms were crossed tightly as he watched her scurry away.

“Tonight’s looking to be interesting, huh brother?” spoke a large yellow and black Zabrak to the watcher. His voice was booming in his brothers’ ear.

“Yes Savage…this is should be interesting.” he replied coolly, not breaking his gaze from the shrinking royals in the distance.

“We’re not going to get to do anything if we don’t get our chores done!” piped up a third Zabrak as he rounded the corner to his siblings. He was the smallest of the trio, with the same black markings as both of his brothers but a softer, kinder face. 

Savage laughed heartily as he patted his youngest brother, Feral, on the shoulder. Feral was always one to keep the trio on task.

“Come brothers, let us see finish for the day and see what awaits us in the evening.”

Savage and Feral started walking away, with the middle sibling still fixed in his place. Maul was the smartest of the Opress siblings and he sensed something was about to unfold. Smirking ever so slightly, he pushed himself away from the wall, catching up to his siblings.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two electric avenue! I had this written along with part one but I decided to separate the two of them! enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> you can also find The Protector on my tumblr: sithapprenticemaul !!

The night came quickly for the eager Zabraki men. There was a buzz in the warm dark air as they once again gathered in the heart of the village. Torches illuminated the dark streets, bathing everyone in an amber glow. A small circle drawn into the dirt made for a makeshift arena. The warriors sat in rows, cross legged, in front of their guests and Brother Viscus. 

Many stole quiet glances at their opponent, the shy and frail girl before them. Gone now was her enveloping cloak, revealing black clothing which blended her into the night. It hung awkwardly off her body, likely lent to her from one of the smaller Zabraks. After much bickering with her father and being reminded about the importance respecting other cultures, the Princess finally relented into Viscus’s plan, hoping that her opponents would have mercy on her. Surely they wouldn’t actually harm her?

Viscus believed the Force would connect her to the one she was looking for.   
The Princess was far more sceptical. She had heard of the Force only in stories told to her by her mother. Mother. How she missed her. Many nights she found herself wondering how different her life might have been if her mother was still alive, how the heavy burden of the crown would not be for her to bare alone. 

“My brothers and sons, who will be the first among you to test your might?” asked Viscus, turning to address his brethren, his voice ringing clearly through the night for all to hear. 

Silence.

The Princess shifted uncomfortably, looking out among the quiet warriors, wanting to get this, most likely humiliating, task over with. She was frail and prone to collapsing – what chance could she possibly stand against trained warriors?

A young Zabrak stood up silently. He was hulking and muscular, his reddish-brown skin and black markings camouflaging him in the dark night. He walked toward the Princess, bright yellow eyes glowing like a predator. Viscus and the Chancellor stepped back, giving the two of them space in the arena. The Chancellor flashed a small smile at his daughter, trying to comfort her. 

The mysterious Zabrak did not speak, he simply stood opposite the Princess and bowed. She quickly bowed back and before she had time to straighten herself, he was charging at her. The Princess yelped as she narrowly missed the Zabraks fist, seeing it just inches from her face. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to move in this manner, chalking it up to adrenaline. The Princess didn’t have time to contemplate this feeling further as the Zabrak was again trying to take her down. 

The Princess simply stepped back, her control of her body again giving way to this mysterious feeling, watching the large Zabrak male go tumbling painfully into the dusty earth as he missed his strike, his large size being his downfall. Realising what she had done, she quickly went to the fallen Zabrak’s side to try to help him up, ignoring the thrum of quiet conversation among the remaining warriors. The Zabrak snarled at her as she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, making her jump back. Dusting himself off, the massive Zabrak grumbled quietly as he bowed again to The Princess and made his way silently, his pride wounded, back to his place amongst his brethren. He did not want to prolong the embarrassment of this disastrous fight. 

The Princess stood awkwardly, her breathing heavy, a deep blush rising on her face when she realised the intrigue with which the Zabrak warriors were now staring at her with. She was meant to be a weak, easily frightened child, yet she had just our manoeuvred one of their brothers, a trained warrior. Even her father and Viscus looked shocked. 

“I thought your daughter was unwell?” questioned Viscus quietly, still puzzled by what he had just seen. “She just evaded one of my most skilled warriors.”

“I am just as confused as you, my friend.” replied the Chancellor, pale blue eyes fixed on his daughter in concern.

The Princess swallowed, unsure what would come next. She couldn’t handle this many eyes on her. She felt like prey. The Zabrak warriors fell silent, contemplating what they had just seen. This girl was not to be underestimated, as they had just clearly seen. Yet she looked so meek that a gentle breeze might knock her down.

Savage rose silently, Maul and Feral watching their brother silently approach the Princess in the makeshift arena. Maul rolled his eyes, not eager to see what his impulsive older brother was about to do. Savage had always been one to chase glory. Approaching The Princess, he grinned as he bowed to her, trying to appear less frightening. Savage was imposing and he knew it, he didn’t want to frighten her any more than he already had done when he approached her. He wanted this to be a fair fight – as fair as it could be. menacing. 

The Princess bowed back; fists tentatively raised to defend herself, only know understanding no mercy would be shown to her. Savage charged and this time she was not fast enough to dodge. He knocked her back with a fist to the stomach, sending her a few feet back before her body hit the ground. There was a rumble of cheers among the Zabraks. Their brothers’ triumph was also theirs. The Princess groaned painfully, coughing as the air had been knocked out of her. As she lay there, dizzy and struggling to breathe, she wished the red, dead earth of Dathomir would just swallow her up. 

Her head was spinning as she rose slowly, trying not to stumble back down. The Princess’s vision was blurred as she looked at Savage. Her breathing was becoming shallow, nonetheless she raised her fists, imaging the monstrous Zabrak as a threat to her people and planet. 

While none would speak it, there was a sudden wave of admiration for the sickly but spirited Princess. As she took her place in the arena again, Maul became intensely focused on his brother, aware how quickly his temper could turn from friendly to violent. 

The Princess took a deep albeit painful breath, trying to calm herself for the next onslaught. Savage came at her, moving so much faster than he looked capable of, the Princess just narrowly missing his fist that he had directed at her ribs. Seeing an opening and moving before thinking, her fist connected with the flesh of Savage’s arm. She knew it wouldn’t hurt him, but the feeling of defending herself against such a large foe was worth it. Thinking quicker than Savage, she stepped in closer and landed a punch to his face, knocking the large warrior back a few steps, but not off his feet. 

Savage was seeing red as he straightened himself, his face stinging from the Princesses fist. He would not be disrespectful and outdone by this human whelp in front of his brothers and brethren. Digging his feet into the ground, he charged with all his force, violently showing the Princess into a nearby wall. Winded and boxed in, she saw the look of madness in Savage’s eyes as he was bringing down his fist to crush her. She raised her hands to defend herself, her eyes closing as she couldn’t bare to see her own end. 

Seconds passed by in slow agony. The killing blow never came. The Princess blinked open her eyes to see a red and black Zabrak blocking her attackers’ fist. Her hands were up against his bare back as she tried to block the fist herself. His body was shielding her, protecting her.

“Brother!” shouted her protector, still holding back Savage’s fist. “Calm yourself before you do something you regret.”

Another Zabrak ran onto the scene, hauling Savage back as best he could to calm him down. Savage snarled and grunted, the adrenaline still pumping through him, not realising the fight was technically won. Slowly he calmed himself, lowering his fist. Looking at his brothers protecting his opponent, he realised how he had nearly crossed a line. He looked ashamed of himself.

The red and black Zabrak stayed where he was, eyeing his brother, not quite content with how close he remained to the Princess.

“I….I.” Savage started as he stepped back, shocked by the extent to which he had forgotten himself. “Forgive me Princess, Chancellor, Brother Viscus…I forget my own strength.”

“All is well Savage; I do believe we have found who we are looking for.” smiled Viscus as he walked toward the group, Chancellor in tow.

Maul looked over his shoulder to the woman behind him. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly, his blue eyes showing just a glimmer of concerned.

She was breathing heavily, and only now did Maul realise his ridiculously proximity to her body. Her soft hands were resting against his bare tattooed back, her eyes wide at the events that had just occurred and the fact she was still breathing.

Maul took a small step forward, to turn to her; afraid she would collapse if he moved completely out of her path. He turned to her, only now getting a clear look at the woman he had defended. Her black hair fell around her face, dusted in red in some places from being knocked to the ground. It was illuminating as it caught the bright Dathomirian moon. Her eyes found his, confused, tired, grateful. Maul imagined this was only a shadow of how beautiful she was given the ordeal she was going through.  
Her legs gave way beneath her as she crumpled down onto the floor, her breathing becoming shallow and fast, leaning against the wall for support. He bowed quickly and made way for the Chancellor to tend to his child, eager to not draw further attention to himself. Palpatine ducked down to his daughter, his hand on her shoulder as a reminder to breathe deeply.

“Well Chancellor, it seems the Force has chosen young Maul as the one you are looking for” stated Viscus proudly. 

“Yes.” the Chancellor started, his focus still on his child. “Yes, I believe he will do perfectly.” he continued rising regally to his full height, bringing his daughter up with him.

“Would you do me the honour of becoming my daughter’s protector, to protect and defend the heir to the crown of Naboo, young Maul?”

Maul was silent, his demeanour unwelcoming at all the attention now on him. His face was pulled into a scowl, thinking deeply and quickly.

“Yes, I will.” started Maul. “On the condition that my brothers may also join me.”

The Opress siblings quickly formed a line, bowing deeply to the Chancellor and Princess. The Chancellors silence was enough of an answer. It was done. They were leaving their home to seek glory against the Sith. 

Upright, their eyes darted between the Chancellor and Princess, their new masters. The Chancellor looked pleased, believing in the might and strength of the siblings in front of him. Finally, this Sith ordeal could be over. The Princess on the other hand looked exhausted, on the verge of collapse from the events of the evening, hiding behind her father. Her shy, tired eyes found Mauls as she bowed back to her protectors. Maul suddenly realised that he didn’t even know her name.


End file.
